edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Wiki Collaborative World
This world is a world that users of the Wiki contribute to. The project is headed by the admin of Eden World Builder Wiki, but anyone can edit it. You must ask permission to edit due to organization reasons. The world's current name is EWBWCollab13, which stands for E'den '''W'orld 'B'uilder 'W'iki 'C'ollaboration Version '''13. The World Itself The world was created on a Flat World template. This world has no rhyme or reason, but simply whatever creation a contributor decides to put into it. The current world (EWBWCollab13) is the world to use. Contributors Users are listed in the order of when they will build. Current *Bnm786 *Dblcut3 *JonEden *David Nolte *TimeMan007 *Blockmaster1 *Psychotrick *Astroaron *Rainbowunicornsniper *Tzekoo *MegaMCAlly *Max Stimmel(currently building. June 23, 2013- June 30, 2013) Requests All requests to join will be submitted in the comments or towards any available administrator. You must be a registered member of the Wiki to apply. Organization Each user has a week to build their creation, but may finish earlier, and must notify a heading admin. After that person finishes, they will post about their world down in this page. Then admins will notify the next user to start building, and they will begin building, Their user will say (Building in progress) when they are building. When they are completed, (Building in progress) will move to the next person on the list. Rules of the Collaberative World #You cannot build on the world if it isn't your turn. #You cannot destroy or edit a creation that is not yours unless its creator gives you permission. #No vulgar language can be written in the world. #You can't change the name of the world upon uploading unless it is stating the new version or the community agrees to a name change. #When you feel that you are done creating and editing whatever you are doing, you must take a screenshot of your creation and use it as the preview picture. Be sure to also update the world version number. #When it is your turn to build on the world, you may only build 'one '''structure. #When you are completed building, please warp home to spawn so any new user will spawn in the correct spawn building. #Do not build anywhere BUT the plot you were assigned. More rules will be created or removed by collaberators in the future. Feel free to change a rule or add new ones that you feel should be there. Building When you make a new creation, go through the spawn building until you find the dark gray ice road. On the road there will be small pathways leading to various builds. There will also be small boxes with creatures trapped in them. The one with the creature is your spot. Destroy the small building/kill the creature and build ''on your plot only. After you finish your creation, continue the road and add a new pathway and place for a creature. share your world and be sure to update its version. For example if the name was EWBWCollab2 You would change it to EWBWCollab3. After you share your world, message any of the active admins or comment, and we will message the next user. Timing From the start of your time, you have a week to build. If you do not verify your creation is done, the shift will be moved on to the next person and your build will be destroyed. Creations Collab1.1.PNG|Spawn, built by Bnm786 (Since Version 1) IMG_1317.PNG|Dblcut3's News Studio (Since Version 2) CollabWorldAppleStorepreviewpic(04.01.13).png|David´s Apple Store. (Since Version 4) PicturesoutEWBW(08.01.13) 003.png|TimeMan007's colorful skyscraper. (Since Version 5) PicturesoutEWBW(08.png|Bnm786's entrance to the rainbow caves. (Since Version 6) PicturesoutEWBW(08.01.13) 002.png|Bnm786's first rainbow cave. (Since Version 6) IMG 0116.png|Blockmaster1's Fort (Since Version 7) MyBuildingsWikia1.0(15.01.13).png|Psychotrick's Hotel (Since Version 8) In EWBWCollab1, Bnm786 created a small spawn building made out of cobblestone. This building has a curved roof and fountains inside. Bnm also created a road. In EWBWCollab2, Dblcut3 created a News Studio. In EWBWCollab3, JonEden made an underground zombie bunker. In EWBWCollab4, DavidNolte created an Apple Store. In EWBWCollab5, TimeMan007 created a unique, colorful skyscraper. In EWBWCollab6, Bnm786 created different shaded rainbow caves. In EWBWCollab7, Blockmaster1 created a fort. In EWBWCollab8, Psychotrick created a big Hotel. In EWBWCollab9, Astroaron created a theater. In EWBWCollab10, Tzekoo created a contemporary church. In EWBWCollab11, Lijosu created a research facility. In EWBWCollab12, An Unknown User made a cinema and a fort. Category:Worlds